


Not a Girl Who Likes to be Teased

by Lilbreck



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Knifeplay, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thing is, I'm thinkin' maybe you're the one misunderstanding things. You keep throwing out all these mixed signals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Girl Who Likes to be Teased

**Author's Note:**

> Written for viciouswishes ' Buffyverse Down and Dirty Femmeslash PWP Ficathon. Request: leather pants, Lilah's Office, no Angel. Also one of my first true PWPs and my first real femmeslash. Thank you to velvetwhip for the last minute emergency beta. Originally posted May 20th, 2005.

Getting out of her chair and rounding her desk, Lilah headed towards her office door, ready to go home for the night. Before she could get halfway there, though, it opened, and Faith came strolling into the office. Halting mid-step, Lilah did her best to cover her nervousness.

"Is there something I can help you with, Faith?"

The slayer kept advancing on her, forcing Lilah to back up back until she hit the edge of her desk. Slightly unnerved by the predatory look in Faith's eyes and the small smirk on her lips, she let out a thin, shaky laugh, her hand going up to nervously play with her necklace.

Sliding her knee between the older woman's legs and resting her left hand on the desk, Faith leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"I'm pretty sure you told me I wouldn't be disappointed in your performance. Care to prove that?"

Mind searching frantically for a way out of this situation, Lilah shifted uncomfortably.

"I think you misunderstood me."

With a dark chuckle, Faith pulled a kitchen knife out from behind her back, where she'd had it tucked into her belt. Skating the tip along Lilah's knee and up to the hem of her dark skirt, Faith just shook her head.

"Now, ya keep saying that. Thing is, I'm thinkin' maybe you're the one misunderstanding things. You keep throwing out all these mixed signals."

Running the flat of the blade along the bottom of the skirt to the outside of Lilah's thigh, Faith gave a sharp turn of her wrist and pulled the knife upwards, slitting the fabric up to hip level.

"What you're not understanding is that I'm not a girl who likes to be teased."

She opened her mouth to deny what Faith was saying, but the knife held at her eye level and a tsking sound from the other woman warned her not to even try.

"Now, lady, I'm also thinkin' you didn't get to where you are by not being able to follow through on some of those promises and take one for the team. Am I right?"

Looking up into Lilah's wide eyes, she touched the tip of the knife to the hollow of the lawyer's throat and started to slide it down. Tracing over the silk camisole, she paused at the suit jacket's buttons.

"Yeah, I think I'm right."

The threads holding the buttons on made a soft popping noise as the blade sliced through them, leaving the jacket hanging open. Pausing a moment and tilting her head, Faith asked in all seriousness, "You still think I show initiative?"

Without waiting for an answer, she stepped back a bit and, reaching through the slit she'd made in the skirt, grabbed the side of Lilah's panties and cut through them, causing the woman to gasp. Barely taking time to move the skirt out of the way, she gave the other side the same treatment.

Slamming the knife down on the desk, Faith leaned in real close and, in a husky voice, let Lilah know what was expected of her.

"Now, all you gotta do is be real nice, and don't try and fight. If you do that, not only will you probably not get hurt, but you may also get to enjoy the ride."

Barely giving the words time to sink in, she grabbed Lilah by the back of the head and pulled her down for a rough kiss. Faith leaned in hard with her hips and snaked her hand up the other woman's top. Shaky hands came to rest on her hip and shoulder as Lilah started to respond to the kiss. Smiling a bit, she dragged her mouth away and leaned up again to whisper in the lawyer's ear.

"Tell me, Ms. Morgan, what does it take to get a woman like you off?"

Seeming a bit more sure of the situation, Lilah smiled and tightened her hand over Faith's hip.

"Right now, I'd say the feel of leather might just do the trick."

Looking down at her leather pants then back up at Lilah, Faith smiled.

"Well then, let's see your performance."

At the other woman's confused look, Faith took hold of her hands and placed them on the desk, causing her to lean back into a reclining position. Starting at her knees, Faith slid her hands up Lilah's legs and under her skirt. Getting a firm grip on the woman's hips, she urged them into a slow rocking motion.

Moving her hands away, she grabbed the discarded knife in one and the bottom of Lilah's camisole in the other. When she felt the rocking motion stop, Faith smacked the flat of the blade against Lilah's thigh.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't say stop."

Lilah started moving again, never taking her eyes off the knife as it sliced through her top. Her heart rate picked up a bit more as Faith took hold of the front of her bra and cut it as well.

"Now that's a much better view," Faith said, with satisfaction evident in her voice.

Placing the knife tip against Lilah's collarbone, she lightly dragged it down the other woman's torso and back up again. When the other woman's head dropped back, Faith turned the knife so the dull side was against her skin and applied more pressure. Far from worrying Lilah, it seemed to turn her on, causing her to moan and move a bit faster and harder against Faith's leg.

Wrapping one of her legs around one of Faith's and grabbing hold of the knife with one hand, Lilah looked into the slayer's eyes as she slowly moved the sharp side of the blade against her stomach, never stopping the motion of her hips. Throwing the knife to the side and reaching for Faith's neck, she pulled the other woman down to her and into a rough kiss while riding out her release.

After she caught her breath, Lilah dropped her hand and leaned back onto her elbows with a smirk.

"As you can see, I'm not a woman who likes to be teased either."

Laughing, Faith straightened up and looked over the spent and slightly bloody woman.

"After I take care of this problem of yours, I'll let you return the favor then."

With that, Faith turned and walked out the door, leaving Lilah to clean herself up and try to find a discreet way out of the building.


End file.
